1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to catalytic systems and fuel cells, and more particularly to a hydrogen/palladium-type catalytic electrode cell system and process for the storing of hydrogen and deuterium in the solid form.
2. Description of Related Art
Catalytic devices and systems for storing hydrogen and deuterium from a gaseous state into a solid form appear to be well known. In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,355 and 5,036,031 I disclose catalytic particles and methods of manufacture for absorbing and storing high amounts of hydrogen for later use as a catalyst.